Less Than 1000
by whitem
Summary: Here is a collection of stories that are less than or equal to 1000 words. Each chapter is standalone. They are not in chronological order. Standard Disclaimer applies to all.
1. Sorrow

Well, here is my first "Less Than 1000" story. WARNING: Angst and sadness follows, as the title implies.

Sorrow

A 30-year-old Kimberly Anne Possible stood beside the fairly large tombstone, looking at the freshly piled mound of dirt. She was looking, but not really seeing, as her eyes were blurred by the constant flow of tears. She wore a conservative black dress with short sleeves. Long black gloves that almost reached her elbows covered her dainty but strong hands.

She clutched a white handkerchief to her breast, which she would use to sporadically dab away the tears that fell from her melancholy green eyes.

The last of the funeral party had left about half an hour ago, but the somber redhead stayed and wouldn't leave the gravesite. She turned her head back to the coffin as it hung just above the hole in the ground.

Her gloved hand gently touched the deep red mahogany wood as she continued to speak.

"You weren't supposed to die." She said in not much more than a whisper. "You were supposed to live forever, and protect me from things such as… this. I already miss your goofy smile… your laugh… your eyes."

Her hand moved along the length of the wood, and Kim let her hand hover in the air as she continued up to the large tombstone. She gently traced the name that was etched into the stone as tears continued to etch trails down her cheeks.

"Such a strong name. I am so proud to have carried it for at least a while."

She then felt a presence behind her that stood slightly off center to her right. She both expected, and knew who it was, but she didn't turn around.

Without any prompting on her part, the figure slowly stepped up beside her and pried a clenched hand from her breast, and squeezed it tight.

Kim turned around and buried her face in his neck as a hand started to gently stroke her hair as it flowed softly over her slumped shoulders.

"I miss him soo much." She sobbed again with a muffled voice, her face pressed against the skin of his neck.

"I know you do." His soft, yet strong voice said. "So do I. He was a good person, and a great man."

Kim looked up into his dark eyes as if she was searching for answers that she could never find.

"Why did he have to die this way? I mean… heart disease? I never expected this so… soon. So… quick."

Suddenly a female voice spoke as a well-manicured hand gently lay on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmie… We really should be going."

The voice paused. "You know he would want us to go on with our lives."

"I know Mom. I know." Kimberly looked at her mother, still clutching onto the strong chest she had her head upon "It's just (sniff)… it's so hard. You know?"

The three walked back to the car that brought them to the cemetery, which was a long black limousine. The driver stood by the front passenger door, patiently waiting. A strong hand opened the door as the other gracefully helped the elder redhead into the car, and then the younger.

The ride back to the Possible house was very quiet, only occasional sobs were heard, which were by the two ladies in the car. The quiet gentleman that sat between them silently offered a shoulder to each as they let their sorrows out.

Arriving at the house all three were helped out by the driver, and then he slowly drove off, leaving the three to their own devices. The strong presence was still there for them as he placed a caring arm over each of their shoulders, and they walked up to the front door.

Keys jangled, and the door swung open to a dark interior. Gentlemanly fingers helped to guide Kim and her mother into the house, and towards the couch.

Flipping one of the lamps on Kim looked around the room, and spoke. "Mom? Where are the twins?"

"They're at Aunt Junes, Kim. Don't you remember?"

"Oh that's right." Kim paused for a bit and then took the matronly redhead into a crushing hug, fresh tears flowing from clenched eye lids "I miss him soo much."

"I know you do, Baby." Anne Possible said, trying to comfort her only daughter. "I know you do."

As they hugged each other once again, those large but gentle hands lay on their shoulders, offering that silent strength once again. This time all three fell into a three-way hug, each one clinging onto the others as if their own lives depended on it.

Kim was the only one that spoke, her voice still shaking from her sorrow.

"Oh Mom… Ron… I miss Daddy soo much."

All three squeezed each other even impossibly tighter, drawing strength from the contact. They would survive, and they would move on. Just as Dr. James T. Possible would want them to.

The end…


	2. I Misses Your Kisses

Italicized/Bold font is actual dialogue/real world. All other is typed on a computer screen.

I Misses Your Kisses

: 

Lonely. That's how I feel… lonely. How long have I lived like this? It's all been a blur, but I'm sure it's been years.

She left me while I stood on my front porch, her hair fluttering in the breeze as she walked away. My heart longed to be with her for the rest of our lives, and she just… walked away.

I went back into my house, sat on the edge of my bed for a bit, and then went to my computer. I placed the Christmas gift that she had given me in the CD ROM, and watched all the pictures scroll by. Each one held it's own memory, it's own feelings.

So now here I am, typing these words on my computer, and I'm not sure why. I'm not even sure if I'm going to save this or not, because if it's ever found by anyone… I'm not sure what I would do.

The fact that she's not here by my side just makes my heart ache, and I feel a tightness in my chest. I feel as if I can't breath. She's as important to me as air. Take the air away, and I die. I feel like I'm going to die.

The memories of everything are coming back to me so quickly that they have all become a jumble. The Christmas when she kissed me on the cheek under that "Mistletoe", the kiss at the Prom, the kiss when she had the moodulator stuck on her neck… So many kisses… So many hugs.

My world has become colder, and more desolate since she left me standing there by myself. She didn't even kiss me good-bye.

Now I don't know what to do with myself. I just wish she would have… kissed me one last time before she… left.

Did I do something wrong to deserve this? Did I say something wrong? Did I act a certain way to cause this reaction? Or, non-action, as the case may be.

If I did something wrong it would have been so much better if she would have yelled at me, threw something at me, anything but this! If she would have just let me know what was wrong, I would have fixed it, no problem.

Instead, she just left.

Should I go to the beach at Lake Middleton and reminisce? I'm not so sure about that. There were so many good times that we had there. So many sun burns, so much suntan lotion was used.

There is no way I could go there now, as it holds too many memories. I'd probably just cry my eyes out, and all the little kids would just laugh and point at me, making fun of the single guy with no one in the world.

A day at the beach would definitely not be the way it used to.

_A voice called out. **"Ron…? Ron…? Where are you?"**_

Great… Now I'm hearing her voice. I am so pathetic.

**_"Ronald! There you are! I am so sorry! I forgot to do something before I left for work." _**

_Kim leaned over to Ron as he sat in front of his compute, and she planted a long, loving kiss on his lips._

**"_I am so sorry that I left for work without giving you your good-bye kiss. Now you'll be home from work about 5, right? See you then!"_**_ With that, Kim left again, but this time leaving her husband of 5 years with a huge grin on his face._

OK… Forget all about what I typed earlier… All is right with the world again!

delete 

**The End…**


	3. The Alternative Choice

This is the third installment of my "Less Than 1000" Stories. This one, I have no title for. I just started writing, and this came out. Give me suggestions for a title, and I will chose which one to use, and edit this with the title. (Without this paragraph, the story itself IS less than 1000 words)

WARNING: This is may be a bit dark.

Standard disclaimer applies to this story.

The Alternative Choice

Destruction was all around him, and death was at his feet. Three forms lay on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial just a few feet below him, and tears flowed from the boy's face as his fists clenched in both sorrow and rage. Blue arcs of electricity danced over his white knuckles.

_Why… _He thought. _Why did they have to die? Dear God in heaven, why did that have to die?_

His eyes looked to the heavens and a voice broke the still of the night as he cried up towards the darkening sky. "Why did they have to die!!!"

His answer was a clap of thunder, and lightening struck a tree located about 50 feet away. It began to burn, but was not consumed by the fire. As the boy stared at this strange sight, the flames gradually turned form the recognizable orange flame to a bright blue.

A deep voice emanated from the blue flames.

"Choose."

"What…?" The blond was thoroughly confused.

"Death is not an end, but a beginning. You're Sensei taught you this, did he not?" The voice said and paused for a bit. "The three laying in front of you are the ones who you hold closest to your heart, besides family. Choose one that shall live, so that the others may die in peace."

"I… I don't understand… why…" He stammered as the clouds opened up and rain began to pelt his face.

"In your battle with evil, three of your closest and dearest friends have fallen, and you have survived. Because of their actions, you have survived. Each of them gave their lives so that you shall live, Ronald Stoppable."

"But… You said…" He started to say.

"Yes, I know. One can, and will be restored, but you need to make a choice. Who will live?" The voice became silent, waiting for an answer.

Ron looked at the bodies of the three on the steps. To his left was Felix Renton. His best guy friend, and the only male friend he ever really had, sans Rufus. He lay face down like the others, but his legs were almost ripped from his body from the tremendous stress. To his right, was Monique. Sweet, sweet Monique. The only female that he ever loved, but was not "In Love" with. She fought valiantly, and now lay with a spear buried in her spine between her shoulder blades.

In front of him was the one person that he had given his heart to completely. She was his… companion. She was his… Soul Mate. She was his… everything. She was… his wife. She was… Kim Possible. She was also almost completely be-headed

How could he choose who should live? If he chose any of them, how would they feel? How would they… cope, with being the one to live? How could he, Ron Stoppable, live with making that choice? Who should live, who should die. This was not a choice he had ever wanted to make.

If he chose Kim, she could very well start to hate him for picking her, as he knew she would say he was selfish… and she would be right.

If he chose Felix, then Felix would live the rest of his life without his wife, Monique. The two loved each other almost as much as Ron and Kim loved each other.

If he chose Monique, then it would be the other way around. She would be living without her husband, and she too would most likely be mad at him. Possibly forever.

"I… can't" Ron said towards the burning tree.

"That is not an answer." The voice boomed loudly causing Ron to cover his ears. "Now choose who shall live! If you do not make a choice, the evil you have just defeated will only come back twice as strong!"

"So… All I have to do is make a choice, and the evil power that I unleashed unwittingly will never return?" Ron asked with an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Yes." The voice said, not nearly as loud as before.

"Then I choose… None of them."

A blinding white light suddenly enveloped Ron and his three dead friends. It was so bright that even his tightly closed eyes could not block it all out.

Suddenly Ron felt like he was… lying down? Yes, he was lying on a soft bed. A steady beeping sound was to his left, and he could sense that there were people standing around him.

He stirred a bit, and groaned at the pain that moved throughout his body. Then he heard voices.

"Ron…? Are you awake Ron?"

"C'mon buddy, wake up! You can do it!"

"Ronnie? Please… it's me… Kim. Please wake up Baby."

"Doctor! Doctor! Get in here, now!"

By now Ron was able to open his eyes, but they felt like sandpaper. His mouth and throat also felt dry. "Thirsty…" He croaked out, and almost immediately a spoon with ice shavings was put to his lips.

Finally things started to focus, and Ron saw his three friends standing around him as he lay in a hospital bed. The three that he thought were dead. Felix, Monique… and Kim.

"I… don't understand…" Ron's voice cracked as he spoke, and then all three froze in place, and the door to his room was open and the doctor that was entering was frozen in mid-step.

The voice was back. "You chose wisely, Ronald Stoppable. Live your lives now, as they should have been, and what you experienced will never come to pass. Fare Well."

After the voice disappeared, all motion started again, and everyone was talking all at once. It wasn't until Kim lay a hand on his that he raised his head and noticed she didn't have a wedding band on, just the engagement ring he had given her 4 years ago.

Dropping his head back down on the pillow, Ron Stoppable breathed one word. "Whoa…"

The End


	4. Happy Birthday Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own any of teh KP characters. (As usual)

Happy Birthday Kim

Ron rode in the black car as rain pelted the windows. He hadn't slept much the last few days, and the rings under his eyes made him look 10 years older, if that was possible. The only other person in the car was the driver, and he was completely silent for the entire drive. That was fine with him, as his mind was somewhere else entirely.

_"That… That was… incredible Ron!" Kim said after an afternoon of making love. The sweat beading on her forehead made her look even that much more desirable and he leaned over and kissed her. Their 'Afternoon Delight' turned into an evening romp._

"Ronald?" Chauncy, his driver said, breaking him out of a trance-like state. "You've done this every year since… Well… "

"Yes, Chauncy… I know what you're saying. I know you're just worried about my health, but it's OK. Really." The car stopped, and before Ron could open the door, his driver was already there with a hand out to help him if needed "Can… Would you mind waiting in the car?"

"As you wish, sir." The stately gentleman laid a hand on his Ron's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Ron popped open an umbrella, and stepped from the gravel road onto immaculately trimmed grass, his legs shaking slightly. Again, his mind wasn't where he was at the moment.

_"Oh Ron! I love it… and I love you." Her green eyes misted over as she held the small velvet box in her lap. Ron was still on one knee in front of her, and she leaned over to his expecting face. "Yes Ronald… I will marry you."_

_The two embraced and passionately kissed in the upscale restaurant as other patrons rose and applauded. The two soon-to-be college grads blushed and immediately sat back down at their table. The owner of the restaurant came over and politely informed them that the entire bill would be taken care of._

The heavy rain had now let up to a light mist, and Ron walked over to the headstone that proudly bore the name of the person he so desperately wanted to be by his side until the day he died.

Kimberly Anne Stoppable. It was such a proud name. Underneath that was the rest of the inscription. "A Loving Wife and Mother, Hero, and Most Badical Kisser in the World".

A corner of Ron's mouth ticked up as he remembered what the rest of the family thought about that inscription, but not much was said, and it stayed. Etched in stone forever.

Stepping forward, Ron reached under his trench coat as he held the umbrella with the other, and pulled out a single red rose. He leaned over, deftly took out the old and withered rose stem, and placed the new one in the stone vase built into the headstone all with the same hand.

Standing back up, Ron felt a new wetness on his face, but it wasn't from the rain. He reached up and wiped the tear from his old wrinkled cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Kim." He said loud enough to barely be heard. "I love you."

…x x x x…

That night, an 87-year-old Ronald Stoppable dreamed. He dreamed of his earlier life. Of Kim, his family, his friends… And of all the good he and Kim had done for the world. Sometime before morning, his heart beat it's last song and Ronald Dean Stoppable breathed his last breath.

The end.

* * *

I normally don't do death fics, as I never thought I was very good at them. But for some reason this came to me today… on my own birthday no less, and thought I would type it out.

Hope this didn't bum y'all out too much.


	5. The World is Saved by a Possible

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters are in no way, shape, or form, claimed to be owned by me.

The World is Saved by a Possible

T-Minus 5 minutes to "Zero Barrier". The point at which the Space Station must explode so that the concussion wave will push the killer asteroid away from its rendezvous with earth.

Doctor James Timothy Possible, the only person on earth who could overload the nuclear power supply sat at the communications console. He sat there for two reasons. One, the only switch that was robust enough to shunt the required power was located at the station, and two, he had to stay in communication with Middleton Space Center.

He also needed to speak with his daughter, Kimberly Possible.

…x x x x…

The Director of Operations Aaron Carlson led Kim to a secondary communications station in their command center. She sat down and looked at the screen filled with static. With an abrupt suddenness, her father's face came into view.

The picture wasn't perfect, as there was minor interference. "Daddy?"

"Hey there, Kimmie-Cub."

"Why…?" Kim asked, a tear streaking down her face.

"It was… for lack of a better phrase, the logical thing to do."

"But… you could have told someone else how to do this…" Kim suggested, and wiped a tear from her cheek with a harsh hand.

"It would have taken too long to do so."

"What…" She choked back more tears, and swallowed. "What about having a computer do this?"

"The systems on board weren't designed for this kind of computation." He paused for a bit and looked away from the screen. Then he turned his head back, and Kim could see a tear running down one of his cheeks. "Ronald was very brave, Kim. He saved me, so I could save the world."

"I'm scared." Kim said, and pulled a piece of her hair that was stuck in the corner of her mouth.

"I'm scared too, Honey. We all are."

"I Love You, Daddy." Kim said when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I Love You too, Kimmie-Cub." James swallowed hard as he fixed his eyes on Kim. "Be brave, and let Ronald take care of you. He _will_ make it back. I know he will."

Kim saw her father's eyes look to his left. "Looks like I better go honey." He said. "Destiny awaits."

The screen went to static as Kim's hand reached out and touched the screen, as if she could feel her father's face through the connection. Her head fell into the elbow of her other arm as it lay on the table in front of her, and she cried at what was to come.

Kim knew that her father was going to die so that the entire world would survive, but that didn't help her breaking heart very much at all. Ronald had been seriously hurt while protecting her father so that he could explode the station and push the asteroid off its course from impacting with the Earth.

Now he was being rushed back to Earth in a makeshift escape vehicle being piloted by Will Du. Kimberly Possible cried even harder than before. She cried for her father, and she cried for her boyfriend. She didn't even notice the gentle hand of her mother as it lay on her heaving shoulder.

…x x x x…

The space station detonated with only a few seconds to spare, and the asteroid missed the Earth by a mere 400 miles. Now all that was left was that William Du had to somehow safely pilot an escape vehicle that only had 25 percent power.

Will looked back at his semi-conscious passenger after re-entering Earth's atmosphere to make sure he was still OK. "You alright back there Stoppable?" He called

Ron's eyes fluttered a bit, and mumbled something that sounded like the words "Just peachy".

"Well, this landing will probably be even rougher."

Ron groaned at the thought. His body was half drugged by painkiller, but he could still feel his injuries. A crushed left leg, dislocated left shoulder, and one of his lungs had been punctured when he shoved Mr. Dr. P. out from under the falling piece of machinery. The 20 foot support column had buckled when one of the smaller pieces of debris from the asteroid had struck the station. He had to do something, or it would have killed Kim's father.

Instead of crushing the elder Possible, it hit Ronald with a glancing blow on his left side, and ended up crashing down on his lower left leg. Now all Ron wanted to do was survive the trip back to earth so he could tell Kim what her father had told him.

…x x x x…

The landing was rough, but Will had expertly landed the craft with little damage to both it and the landing strip. He, however, sustained a knock on the head from the jarring stop of the craft after it plowed into an unused hanger at Middleton Space Center.

The entire group from the command center rushed to the side of the building where the craft had stopped, mangled and venting various gases. Kim was the first to get there, and she literally yanked the door open to get inside.

"Kim… Possible?" A groggy Will Du said when he raised his head from the dent in the console where his nose had hit, making him look like Steve Nash from Game 5 with the Spurs. She then saw Ron, lying strapped to a cot that was bolted to the floor behind the pilot's seat.

"Ron!" She peppered his face with kisses and stopped at his lips with a long lingering kiss. Ron looked up at her and spoke.

"K… Kim… I… asked your father the question before I left the station… You know what he s… said?"

Kim fixed a questioning look at her boyfriend. "He said … 'Be… Be sure to make plenty of babies'. I said I would try."

Dr. Anne Possible watched the touching scene from the open door and wiped a tear from her cheek, knowing she would soon be a grandmother.

The end…

* * *

Yes, I took a scene and the basic idea from "Armageddon", which I also do not own, or have any rights to.

According to my Word program, the story itself is EXACTLY 1000 words. Hope y'all liked it…


	6. Breakup by Letter

Just another one-shot under 1000 words… This is kind of another experiment combining letter writing, a song, and introspection all at once. Hope it works…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters alluded to in this one-shot…

Break-up by Letter

Green eyes were clenched shut tightly, fighting off the tears while she sat at her desk, contemplating whether to do what she felt she had to do. With eyes welling up as if they were twin dams ready to burst, she looked at herself in the mirror over her dresser that sat off to the left, and once again fought back the tidal wave of emotions she was feeling.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the task at hand, picked up the pencil, and started to write the hardest letter she had ever written in her life.

The song playing softly on her radio fit the situation so completely, that she couldn't help but to draw from it, and as a result, it became part of the letter. She had heard the song many times before, but now that she had made this decision, it was much more relevant to her situation than ever before.

She sang to herself the first part of the song before starting to write.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me… now. _She had clenched him so tight in the airport before he left. She knew that this was the last time they would be together.

Finally her pencil began to move, and the words started to form.

'**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown. I need some shelter of my own protection baby, to be with myself and center… Peace, Clarity, Serenity. **

**I hope you know, I hope you know… That this has nothing to do with you.   
It's personal, Myself and I… We've got some straightenin' out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, But I've got to get a move on with my life.**

**Its time to be a big girl now… And big girls don't cry.'**

Once again the tears threatened to fall from her emerald orbs, and with a great heave of emotional strength, straightened herself in her seat. She didn't notice how tightly she had been gripping the pencil until it snapped. "Damn." She muttered under her breath, and reached over to the cup that held more pencils.

"Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry." She muttered to herself over and over, trying once again to reign in the torrent of emotions she was going through. "This has to be done. We're… through."

With a quivering lip, she once again put lead to paper and continued the letter.

'**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown… full grown. **(for some reason she felt the need to repeat this.)** Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.'**

The chorus of the song played again on the radio, and she leaned back in her chair singing along with the words, once again fighting the emotions it was causing to build up inside.

_I hope you know… I hope you know…  
That this has nothing to with you!  
It's personal, Myself and I…   
We've got some straightenin' out to do!  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
But I've got to get a move on with my life!  
Its time to be a big girl now…  
And big girls don't cry…_

With a great sniff, she wiped away the tears that were once again threatening to release. This time she pulled from a memory as a child to convey her thoughts and emotions, and began to write the next paragraph of the letter.

'In our travels, I know our paths will cross again, and I sincerely hope that if this happens, we won't act like strangers to each other.'

'**Like the little schoolmate in the schoolyard, we'll play jacks and Uno cards. I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine. Valentine… Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to, Cause I want to hold yours too. We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds.'**

Looking out the window to her right, a tear finally escaped and trickled down her cheek. "Damn!" She mumbled and angrily wiped it away. "I told myself I wouldn't do this!" She didn't notice that a teardrop had fallen on the sheet of paper she had been writing on. Once again, those strong, yet gentle fingers continued to try and convey how she was feeling to paper. Glancing over at the time, she continued…

'**But its time for me to go home… It's getting late and dark outside. I need to be with myself and center… Clarity, Peace, Serenity.'**

Once again she sang along with the chorus that played through the speakers.

_I hope you know… I hope you know…  
That this has nothing to with you!  
It's personal, Myself and I…   
We've got some straightenin' out to do!  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
But I've got to get a move on with my life!  
Its time to be a big girl now…  
And big girls don't cry…_

…x x x x…

"Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry."

He had read and re-read the letter more than just a few times. Placing the single sheet of paper down on the table where he had been reading, he didn't notice the one single tear stain as his own tear dropped right next to it.

"She… she's gone." He mumbled into his hands. "Shego's… gone."

Drakken stood, and went to the fridge to get a drink of orange juice. As he was opening the fridge door, he saw a note from his mother telling him to get a gallon of milk the next time he went to the store.

The end…

The song used in this story is "Big Girls Don't Cry", by Fergie.

So was this who you thought?

_**  
**_


	7. Memories

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved…

Memories

Kim stood in the center of what used to be her house… Her families house. The place she had been born, and grew up in. Now, it was nothing but a pile of rubble.

Not much had survived. The only real substantial thing that stood as a testament to the ingenuity of the Family Heritage, was the Sloth 2.0. It had a few dents here and there, and a headlight was busted out… but that was it. It seemed only fitting that the one vehicle that basically started her family was the only thing to really survive such destruction.

Kim remembered the story her mother told her of when she was consummated.

…x x x x…

"It really was a magical night, Kimmie." Anne said while her mother was telling Kim about that night in the back seat of the Sloth. "Your father had just asked me to marry him, and I accepted without hesitation.

"Then I accepted him in a wholly different way." She finished with a dreamy look on her face, and Kim was completely appalled that she and Ron had… done things, on that very same back seat.

…x x x x…

Kim was able to pick her way through more rubble, and was able to find the area that used to be the kitchen. Pipes from the kitchen sink were jutting out of the concrete slab, and water was still flowing. By now it had made a small river that flowed through the center of the house, and out towards the street. The flow was still carrying bits and pieces of her home, carrying them down the street and into a storm drain. It was as if all her dreams of the future were leaving the now destroyed home, and going down said drain.

While watching this stream of water, her eyes caught something floating, and she caught her breath. "No…"

With agility only she could muster Kim ran, jumped, and flipped her way towards the object that was just about to go down the drain. Her hand snatched the object just as it started to go over the edge of the drain, and rescued it from oblivion.

While holding it with shaking hands, Kim stared at the picture of her and Ron that she rescued. Ron was being goofy, and had put two fingers behind her head to mimic bunny ears. She hugged the picture to herself, and walked back up towards the house, this time watching for anything else that may be floating away that she could save.

With her bedroom on the second floor, there wasn't much to identify where it had been, but somehow, a few things had survived intact. Her chair that sat at her desk somehow survived, and then she saw her cheerleading trophy. It was bent a little out of shape, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Once again her mind wandered as she recalled how she had received that trophy.

…x x x x…

The announcer's voice boomed over the intercom, echoing in the small gymnasium. "Next up in the Middleton Cheerleading competition, the last entry for individual cheering... Kim Possible!"

Kim walked out onto the floor, sporting a huge smile, showing off her now brace-less, straight as an arrow, teeth. She walked to the center of the floor, and crouched down into her starting position. With knees tucked underneath, and her arms stretched out ahead of her, her hands began to move to the beat of the music as it started while clenching onto the pom poms.

She had been so nervous, as she had picked a song that was just starting to get air-time called "Let's Get it Started", by the Black Eyed Peas. She wasn't even a quarter of the way through her routine, and just about everyone in attendance was on their feet screaming out the words "Let's get it started"!

The energy of the crowd spurred her on, and she kept up the high-energy routine. It was the most tumbling she had ever done in a routine, and ever would. She didn't realize at the time though, just how prophetic those four words were for her high-school career as both a cheerleader, and world hero.

She finished with the splits and her chest was heaving, as she wanted to collapse from exhaustion. But she didn't, and she raised her beaming face to a crowd that was on their feet cheering for her!

The first place trophy that she received had always been her most treasured of all her awards, and kept on her desk ever since she had received it.

…x x x x…

By now, the memories of things that the house had brought back to her were overwhelming her, and she righted the chair, sitting down hard. In her hands she clutched the picture and trophy she was able to salvage, and looked around herself at the rest of the destruction with tears in her eyes.

"At least we're all still alive, and relatively unhurt." She whispered to herself.

She heard a noise behind her, and Kim immediately jumped up in a defensive position, the picture and trophy falling from her grasp. "Who's there…" She demanded, while standing in a crouch, the wind gently blowing her hair and ruffling the tattered graduation gown that she still wore.

"It's me, Kim." A very familiar voice said, and then she saw Ron walk through the veil of smoke that was rising from the destruction of the garage, where her father had stored numerous small cans of experimental rocket fuel.

She immediately ran to him and enveloped her boyfriend in a crushing hug. Tears stung her eyes as she muttered the words "It's gone… all gone… It's nothing but memories now."

"Hush Kim…" Ron said, stroking her hair. "Everything will be all right. It can all be rebuilt, and then we can make new memories. Together."

The end…

* * *

I initially wanted to make this a full one shot, but found that I was able to do this in less than 1000 words, so I put it here. Again, without these last Author's Notes, the story itself is under 1000 words… 

I may try to expand on this later, but I'm not sure, as I have other projects going on right now.

Also... Not sure if y'all noticed, but I finally gave a title to #3... "The Alternative Choice". Thanks to all who made suggestions... I decided on this as Ron never chose from the original three, but there is always the choice to not choose at all. Does that make sense, or is it clear as mud?

Laters…


	8. Christmas Tears for Kim

I wish to enter this story into Zaratan's December Challenge. And yes, the story itself is once again _barely_ under 1000 words, but it **is** under 1000. I just kind of started typing with a very basic idea, and here is what I ended up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved, and I will not be held responsible for tear-damaged keyboards.

Christmas Tears for Kim

Christmas. It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year. It was supposed to be full of merriment, and joyous occasions. This year however, wasn't any of those things.

Anne Possible stood next to her six-foot Christmas tree, and looked up at the small angel sitting atop the majestic tree that James, her boys, and Ronald had picked up 2 weeks ago. They were all so proud that they were able to get it inside without dropping a single needle on the floor.

She couldn't believe it had been only two weeks, because it actually seemed longer. A lot, lot longer. The angel at the top seemed to be looking down at her with sad eyes, and Anne couldn't help but let her tears fall.

The voice of her only daughter spoke quietly behind her. "Thinking of him again?"

"Yes, Kimmie." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I was."

Anne turned and looked at Kim, and noticed that she had a sad face too, but no tears graced her cheeks. "Still…?" She asked, knowing that the single word was all she had to say.

"I… I just don't understand this Mom." Kim said. "I am deeply, deeply sadden at his passing, but for some reason, I… I just can't cry for him. Is that wrong?"

She looked up at her mother for support, and of course she was there for her, just as she always had been. Anne opened her arms, and Kim went into them willingly, pressing her face against the wool sweater her mother was wearing.

"It's OK Honey… it's OK. The tears will come. Trust me, they will."

"But it's only been a week Mom, since… it happened. I mean… I should feel _something_, right?" Kim squeezed her mother a little tighter.

"It's just taking a bit longer for you Kim. I mean, you were closer to him than anyone else, save for maybe one other, so maybe it's because of that closeness you just don't believe he's gone yet.

Kim took a breath, inhaling the scent of her mother's perfume, and stepped back out of the comfortable embrace. "How long do you want to leave the tree up this year?"

"I'm not sure. Traditionally we would take it down on January 2nd, but I really don't want to leave it up that long." She then looked down at the floor underneath the tree. "I don't suppose you would want to help me clean up this mess now, do you?"

"Sure Mom." Kim said and started by picking up a large piece of torn wrapping paper.

…x x x x…

For the next hour, Kim and her mother took to the task of cleaning up the mess left after everyone had unwrapped they're presents. Kim couldn't help but think back to when they all had opened them. There was a distinct lack of enthusiasm. It was as if they were all just going through the motions. Subdued 'Thank-you's' and hugs were the most emotion that was shown.

Kim's eyes then glanced over at the small pile of gifts that were meant for… him. No one had even dared to try and open them, or even try to figure out what was in them. The sight of these unopened gifts would have been enough to put anyone to tears, but for Kim, all it left was a deep longing in her heart for that one person who was not with them on this Christmas day.

Reaching further underneath the tree to grab a ribbon that had somehow gotten tossed clear in the back, Anne's fingers unexpectedly found a small box that no one had known was there. She pulled it out, and when she looked at the tag, her hand shot to her mouth in surprise, and fresh tears pour down her cheeks.

Kim immediately turned when she heard her mother crying again, and saw her on her knees by the tree with a small box in her hand. "What is it Mom? What did you find?"

"I… I didn't know th… this was h… here." Anne said, feeling so choked up she was surprised she could even speak.

"Who's that for Mom?" Anne didn't say anything, and just handed the small gift to Kim. Apparently it was for her.

Kim took the box from her mother's shaking hand, and looked at the tag. It was from him. She sat down on the floor cross-legged, looked at her mom again and asked, "Should I… open it?"

"I really think you should."

"But… why was it stuffed clear underneath the tree like that?"

"It…" Anne said, getting her voice back. "It was something he had… wanted to give you later. After everyone had already opened gifts."

A strong, yet gentle hand suddenly lay on Kim's shoulder. She looked up from her seated position on the floor into his brown eyes, then looked back at her mother. "You… knew about this?"

"What is it, Kim?" The figure behind her asked, and sat down at her side. "Who's that from?" She showed him the tag, and he was speechless.

"Well?" Her mother prompted.

Kim slowly and almost reverently took the small ribbon from the box. She then very carefully removed the paper, not wanting to rip it. After removing the paper, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the name of a popular jewelry store in Middleton.

"Oh no…" Kim said under her breath. "He… didn't, did he?" She had only mentioned it once to him, and only him, what she was missing from her jewelry box.

Carefully she lifted the top off the box, and moved the swath of cotton covering a beautiful silver bracelet made of small, dainty links, and four stones mounted opposite the clasp. They were the birthstones of all of Kim's children. Tears finally graced Kim Stoppable's cheeks, and she finally was able to properly grieve for her lost brother, Timothy James Possible.

The end…

* * *

Sorry for making this a tear-jerker. 


	9. One Second to Midnight

Just a real quick thing to end the New Year with, as I doubt very much I'll be able to post again before the 1st.

Disclaimer: Same as all the previous ones I've written…

One Second to Midnight

How long is a second? If someone says "Wait here a second", and they come back 2 minutes later, it really wasn't a second. If someone says "Hold on a sec." What does that really mean? Because the word second has been shortened, does that mean to wait **less** than a second?

In Webster's Unabridged Dictionary, the first two definitions of "second", in relation to time, is as follows:

1. 1/60th of a minute of time

2. a very short time; a moment; an instant

On this particular New Years Eve, a particular young couple were counting down to themselves the last few seconds before it became a New Year. It was to be the beginning of the first full year for the two young people as a couple.

While they counted down the seconds, their lips inched closer to each other. They could hear each other whisper the numbers as they counted down the last few seconds of the current span of time called a year.

_Five…_

Each of them parted their lips, and moistened them with their tongue.

_Four…_

They were close enough to each other to feel each other's hot breath on their face.

_Three…_

Heads turned slightly to match the position of each other to facilitate maximum lip contact…

_Two…_

At this point, their lips were less than a millimeter apart.

…

The word "One" wasn't muttered by either of them, as by now they were engaged in what they thought was their first kiss of the New Year.

Fireworks began to shoot over their heads as two young lovers sat on a blanket under the stars. They felt as if they were the only ones in attendance of Middleton's Annual New Years Bash next to Lake Middleton. The shouts of excitement weren't heard, the horns being blown, the noise makers, and even the boom of the fireworks had gone unnoticed by the two as they continued to embrace each other in a soul-searing kiss that seemed to last forever and a day.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable finally pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like another eternity, and at the same time, the words weren't said, but their lips formed the words, "I Love You".

Smiles formed on each of their mouths as they began to lean towards each other to kiss once again, but Ron's eyes suddenly held an almost confused look about them. Kim stopped, touched her forehead to his, and asked the obvious question.

"What's on your mind Ron?"

"We were early." Was all he said.

"Huh?" The redhead now mirrored her partner's facial expressions.

"We were one second early Kim."

"What are you talking about Ron…" Her arms draped themselves over his shoulders in a natural pose, her fingers loosely hooked behind his neck.

"We started our New Years kiss a full second early… It doesn't count." He leaned back away from her a bit. "Mannn! And I wanted to start this year out perfect with a New Years kiss with my Bon-Diggity-Beautiful Girlfriend…" His lower lip protruded a bit in a pout that Kim had recently found so endearing.

"You're wrong Mr. Stoppable." She said with a serious look on her face. "We ended a year with a kiss, and started a new one with the same kiss. In my book, _that_ is the proper way to start out a New Year. Create a beginning from an ending."

She paused for a second to let her boyfriend ponder the concept, and that second was all it took. His mouth curled up into a smile, and he whispered a quiet "Boo-Yah" that only she could hear.

Their arms pulled their bodies in close and tight to each other, and the second kiss of the New Year started, only to last longer than the first…

The end…

* * *

Happy New Year to everyone! May the Plot Bunnies in 2008 go forth and multiply…

Also, let me apologize for not responding to any review for these individual chapters under the title of "Less Than 1000". That's going to change. One of my resolutions is to respond to every review I receive. I may still miss a few now and then, so let me say 'Sorry' in advance.

Have a GREAT New Year everyone!


	10. Snuggle

Ever hear a song over and over on the radio until a plot bunny decides to make it's self known? Well, that's the case here. Some of you may not like the song, but here goes...

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again… I don't own these characters! I just write about them… Oh, and proper acclaim for the song is mentioned in the story.

Snuggle

Junior year in college, two young heroes decided to take the big plunge, and move in together. It was a big step in their relationship… "Very Big"… in their own words.

Both of their parents were actually a bit surprised that it hadn't actually happened sooner, and supported the two 100 percent.

On one particular Sunday morning, a spring thunderstorm rolled in waking Kim up as her and Ron were sleeping in. The rain slapped against the glass of their bedroom window in an irregular pattern as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Her sleepy eyes cracked open, and Kim looked over at her bed partner, Ron Stoppable. With a small groan, she rolled onto her side, and looked at Ron's sleeping face. Her lips curled into a smile as she watched his steady breathing.

_I Love this guy so much… I couldn't even think what I would do without him._ She thought while gently reaching over to his face.

Her fingers gently touched at his fading freckles, and Kim suppressed a giggle as Ron twitched slightly at her feather touch. She traced a finger along his jaw line, down his neck, and across his chest to the opposite side.

Kim scooted herself closer to her bed partner, and snuggled into his side. When Ron's arm moved out from between them and wrapped around her shoulder, Kim thought she had woke him up, but that wasn't the case. She saw a small smile cross his lips, but his eyes stayed closed, and his breathing never changed. By now Kim had laid her head on his shoulder, and sidled herself even closer into the warmth of his body. She felt so comfortable and safe, lying there with him.

When Kim looked at the radio alarm on the night stand, which was on Ron's side of the bed, it switched over to 8:30, and the radio came on with the volume turned low enough to just barely hear the morning DJ reading the weather.

"Looks like this rain is going to stay for a while folks, and the temperature is going to rise all the up to a balmy 50 degrees. If you're just waking up, I hope you're either still in bed snuggled with the one you love, or at least in front of a fire. It's going to stay chilly allll day long.

"Here's a little something to get you going on this lazy, rainy Sunday. Check out Colby Caillat signing a song called 'Bubbly'…"

Kim smiled a bit to herself as she knew the song, and it seemed to describe perfectly how she felt at times like this when she was with Ron. The song started with the strumming a lone guitar, and Kim started to quietly sing along with the artist. Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now…  
you've got me feelin like a child now.  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face…  
I get the tinglies in a silly place.

Kim couldn't help but smile as she sang the words, and her face reacted naturally to what the lyrics were saying.

It starts in my toes,  
and I crinkle my nose,  
wherever it goes… I always know.

That you make me smile,  
please stay for a while now,  
just take your time…  
wherever you go.

The young redhead looked over at the window while the rain outside continued its assault on the glass.

The rain is fallin' on my windowpane,  
but we are hidin' in a safer place.

Under the covers stayin' safe and warm,  
you give me feelin's that I adore…

She gave Ron a small squeeze, and marveled again how he could sleep through almost anything. She continued to sing with the song in small and breathy voice.

It starts in my toes,  
makes me crinkle my nose,  
wherever it goes…  
I always know.

That you make me smile,  
please stay for a while now…  
Just take your time,  
wherever you go.

Ron had filled out a bit in the chest area since they entered college, and Kim traced the muscles of his left shoulder with her right hand. She playfully nipped the shoulder closest to her, making him flinch once more in his sleep.

What am I gonna say,  
when you make me feel this way,  
I just… mmmmmmmmmmm.

After her impromptu nip, she continued to serenade her sleeping paramour.

It starts in my toes,  
makes me crinkle my nose…  
Wherever it goes,  
I always know.

That you make me smile,  
please stay for a while now…  
Just take your time,  
wherever you go.

Kim's thoughts went to the evening before when her and Ron went to bed. Their relationship had transcended the physical part, and now they enjoyed just being with each other. Once again his arm instinctively tightened around her shoulders, pressing her face into his chest.

I've been asleep for a while now…  
You tucked me in just like a child now.  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms…  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.

Her cheek moved against his skin as she looked at Ron's face again, but this time his warm brown eyes were looking at her. He moved his head down, and gave Kim a small kiss on her nose, making her smile.

It starts in my soul  
and I lose all control…  
When you kiss my nose,  
the feelin' shows.

Cause you make me smile baby,  
just take your time now…  
Holdin' me tight.

While her green eyes drank in the loving gaze from Ron's warm and loving puppy-dog brown eyes, she breathed out the last words to the song.

Wherever, wherever,

wherever you go…

Wherever, wherever,

wherever you go…

Ohhh wherever you go,

I'll always know.

Cuz you make me smile,

even just for a while…

Ron smiled, and quietly asked, "What are you doing Kim?"

"Just snuggling Ron… just snuggling."

The end…

* * *

Wow… another song-fic with under a thousand words. I never woulda thunk it…

This is probably something a guy shouldn't be writing, but hey… I got in touch with my feminine side. (But just for a little bit…) Now I'm gonna go work on my truck and have a beer…

Hope y'all liked…


	11. The Big Squeeze

This "Less Than 1000" story has a bit of innuendo, and for that reason I will give this chapter a "T" Rating. Please read responsibly… That being said, this little PB has been gnawing at my toe for a while now, so I finally decided to write it and get rid of him. Didn't know where else to put this since it was so short… 

As always, Standard Disclaimer applies…

The Big Squeeze

It was one lazy Saturday afternoon when Kim and Ron just happened to be quite alone in her bedroom, that Ron asked the fateful question that just might end their relationship. Kim's response was a normal answer for any teenage girl who had never done anything like this before.

"Are you crazy Ron? I don't want to even **touch** it." She was completely appalled that Ron would even ask such a question.

"C'mon Kim… It won't be that bad… really. You don't even have to use your entire hand. In fact, only two fingers should so it." 

"I'm… just not sure Ron. It seems just a little gross." She screwed her face in slight disgust.

"If you're worried how much is going to come out Kim… It's really not that much… And it'll be quick. As soon as the pressure releases, I'll feel better, and I won't ask you again. I promise."

"You're sure it won't take much squeezing?" Kim said, and Ron could hear her defenses starting to drop.

"Oh this has been building for at least a week, so it won't take mush pressure at all to get it to pop. I'm sorry, but I… just can't… do this myself."

"Well… if you're sure that a lot won't come out… And you won't ever ask me again."

"As I said before Kim, I promise." She didn't see her boyfriend cross his fingers behind his back.

Kim breathed out and nodded. "OK Ron. I'll do this for you. Once."

"Thank-you so much Kim. You have no idea…"

"All right, all right." She continued to look at Ron as he stood in front of her with a smile on his face.

Ron then removed the piece of clothing needed to expose what he wanted her to… take care of, and put himself in a position so she could easily reach it. When Kim saw how much it was swollen, she could almost sympathize with him. That is, she kind of had an idea since she didn't have anything like this.

When Kim placed her thumb and forefinger on both sides of what Ron wanted squeezed, he flinched a bit. "Dang Kim… Your hands are cold."

"Sorry." Was her short reply, and rubbed her hands together to warm them up a bit. She then placed her fingers back into position and squeezed a bit. 

When nothing happened, Ron said, "Try again, but squeeze a little harder."

"I thought you said this wouldn't take much." His girlfriend said sounding just a little annoyed.

"Heh… Sorry. Guess it' might take a bit more pressure. Please, just try again."

Kim placed her fingers back into position, and this time she squeezed a bit harder. When nothing happened, a look of concentration appeared on her face, and she pressed in a bit as she squeezed. 

"That's it Kim…" Ron said as he closed his eyes. "I can feel it… it's going to pop… real… soon…" When it finally released, Ron let out a cleansing breath at the release of the pressure that had been building for the last few days.

As soon as the pressure had released, Ron heard his girlfriend yelp out in surprise. "Eww! Eww! Eww! It hit me in the face Ron! It's on my cheek! Get it off! Get it off!"

When Ron looked at her, he saw the offending substance sitting on Kim's cheek about 2 inches below her left eye. He reached out with a finger, wiped it off of her skin, and then cleaned it off his finger by wiping it on his Cargo pants.

After watching what he did with shock on her face, Kim bolted into her bathroom and started to vigorously scrub off her face with soap and water. 

While she was scrubbing her face with a wash cloth,Kim called out to her possibly now ex-boyfriend. "Ronald Dean Stoppable! That is the **first** and **last** time that I **ever** squeeze a zit on your back!"

The end…

* * *

If you think this needs more than a "T" rating, or if I should have posted it as a separate story, let me know…

Hope y'all liked it…


	12. A Mother's Decision

I seem to make most of my "Less than 1000" stories death fics. I'm sorry about that, but the end of this may surprise a few of you. Others, it may not.

Disclaimer (again): I do not own or have any legal connection with any of the characters involved therein.

A Mother's Decision

I had warned both to be careful, and of course they said they would, yet that didn't make me worry any less. After all, I am their mother, and a Mother's number one job is to worry.

Jim and Tim had been working late into the night with their new-found friend Ron Reager in an attempt to control the Lowardian technology. They had found a power source of some kind in one of the giant walker-bots, and they were trying to control the energy output with a software program written by Ron.

Jim and Tim found out the hard way why Ron's Software programs never received anymore than second place in competitions. As soon as they turned it on, the lab at the Space Center was severely damaged in the blink of an eye, and all three of them were gravely injured.

Ron passed away during the ambulance trip, and I was called to the emergency room right away. All I was told was that there were two critically injured patients arriving, and when I saw the two stretchers being rolled in had my sons strapped to them, I fainted.

…x x x x…

Both Kimmie and James were called to the hospital as well, and Ron, of course, was right at Kim's side. When I regained consciousness, they were all around me showing their shared concern and love. I was deeply touched, and then I said the absolutely worse thing ever.

"I only wish the twins were here."

At the mentioning of those 7 words, hugs came from all around me, and tears were flowing as freely as the Colorado River. Words of encouragement were abound such as "They will pull through it" and "They're tough, They're Possibles". Some of the sentiments helped, yet others didn't.

While we were all huddled together, a knock came on the door, and a young nurse entered. I absently thought to myself, _Was I ever that young_?

"Mrs. Possible…" She said with an almost sad face, "The doctors have an important question for you."

"Let them in." I said, and the young nurse looked at the rest of my family questioningly. "Whatever they have to say or ask, this is about family. And everyone here is also part of my family, so they deserve to be here."

The nurse nodded her head and left the room. It took only a few seconds for the two doctors who had been working on my sons to walk through the door, and each of them had a grim expression on their face.

"Well Doctor's," I asked with a sad face, "How bad are they?"

"Jim has a punctured heart, and needs a replacement immediately to survive." One said.

"Tim has lost a large amount of blood and needs a transfusion immediately, or he will die as well." The other said.

My eyes shut tightly, causing more tears to fall uncontrollably. Both of my sons were dying. **BOTH** of them! I could feel the hearts of everyone in the room fall at the same time, as they all new what the next question was going to be, as well as I.

"I think you know the situation Mrs. Possible," The one doctor said, "And we really, really need guidance. We know you are aware that your sons have a very rare blood and tissue type, and it would take too long to wait for donors. We also know that you are aware that what one son needs, the other has."

The other doctor then continued. "One son can save the other's life Mrs. Possible, or both may die. In essence, we are asking a question that should never be asked of a parent. Which one of your children shall live, while the other…" He didn't finish the question, as it wasn't even needed.

My whole body was shaking, yet somehow I was able to speak. "Can… can I talk about this with my f… family first?"

"Again, we are so sorry Mrs. Possible. But the decision needs to be made immediately. Both of your sons are lying in the emergency room dying. If we wait any longer, you will lose both."

I looked at everyone… and I mean… **everyone** in the room, looking for any kind of guidance. But what I saw was something else. Everyone was regarding me with a look of understanding, love, and a look of confidence. They were all saying with out speaking that they trusted my judgement. They would back me with whatever decision I made, but **Damnit, **I didn't want to have to make _this_ decision. Like the doctors said, a parent should never have to answer this question… but here it was.

…x x x x…

I made my decision, and now I sit here at the side of my son's bed, waiting for him to wake up. I would have to tell him what happened, and why his brother was not there with him. I didn't want anyone else there when he woke up, as **I** was the one who had made that final decision. **I** would have to explain to him why I did what I did.

While sitting there with my head down in contemplative silence, I continued to hold his small hand, almost willing for him to wake up, yet _not_ to wake up, as I still had to tell him where his brother was. Suddenly his fingers move, and my head shoots up to see his eyes fluttering open. I force a smile onto my face, and I say "Hey there slugger… how are you feeling?"

"M… Mom?" He looked at me with eyes that I immediately recognized, yet they seemed different. My son wasn't quite the same, yet I knew it was him. He smiled at me with an almost knowing smile, and I knew immediately that my sons, both of them, were actually alive and well.

Strong arms enveloped me in a hug and I heard his voice say, "We love you Mom."

The end…

* * *

Yeah, I tried to get into Anne Possible's head in this story, and I hope I did. Oh, and BTW? Without any of the A/N, the title, and the "The End", the story itself is exactly 1000 words. (At least according to Microsoft Word)


	13. Shego's Job

WARNING: Very dark. If you don't like character death, do not read. Some swear words used as well.

After watching "Mad Dogs and Aliens", a very dark little plot bunny came to me. It ended up being short enough to put here instead of as a regular one-shot story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in the following…

Shego's Job

Both Shego and Drakken looked on at Kim's body as she lay with the energy weapon from Warmonga jutting out of her back. Blood was pooling ever larger under her body as her legs involuntarily twitched during her death knell.

"That little klartha won't be a problem now…" Warmonga said as she strode over to Shego who was still in her shackles.

"You… you killed her…" Drakken said as he still couldn't take his eyes away from the teen heroes body.

"Of course I killed her. What did you expect me to do? Give her a love tap?" She was about to stop your Grand Scheme." Warmonga then saluted Drakken, who by now looked like he was going to be ill. "I killed her in the name of the Great Blue! Hail the Great Blue!"

By now Shego's hands were beginning to tremble inside the purple shackle that had so far been able to contain her plasma energy. The anger that Shego felt over the killing of Kim Possible caused her to attain higher energies than ever before, and before she knew it, the shackle that encased her hands literally melted away, leaving her free.

Immediately Shego then blasted the restraint that held her feet, and she dropped the few feet that the powered shackles were levitating her from. "You…" The green skinned villainess growled. "You killed her, you BITCH!"

The energy stream that next shot from her hands sliced off one of Warmonga's arms before she could move out of the way. Blue blood splattered on the floor, but Warmonga didn't feel any pain. All she felt was anger at this little klartha that had just severed her appendage. The power glove on her other hand shot out another tendril of energy and tried to latch onto Shego, who had leaped out of the way just in time.

The next blast from Shego wasn't as strong as before, but it was enough to knock Warmonga off her feet, making the entire room shake. Before she could even move from lying on her back, Shego was on top of Warmonga with a glowing hand clamped around her throat.

Shego moved her face to mere inches from Warmonga's. "You're probably thinking… Why is her energy blast weaker now, than before? And you're also probably wondering if she has enough energy to finish me off? Well… I've got one question for you… Do you feel lucky, bitch?"

Warmonga tried to heave the lighter woman's body of her, but Shego just held on to her neck like a bucking bronco. The larger woman was feeling weak from her own blood loss, but her eyes still held anger and resentment towards the lesser woman on top of her. Plus the grip around her neck was increasing in strength, cutting off her windpipe.

Again Shego moved her face up close to Warmonga, who by now was beginning to choke, and her eyelids were beginning to flutter. Shego's voice growled with barely contained rage. "No one… and I mean NO ONE… kills Kimmie and gets away with it."

Hunching her shoulders a bit, Shego then threw a massive blast of energy through the hand that was clamped around the alien's neck, and the blast completely removed the large woman's head from her body. It also left a rather large hole in the floor.

"Sh… Shego…?" Drakken said, his voice shaking with fear. "I… I can't believe you k… killed her."

Shego then lifted her body off of the large dead alien. She looked over at Drakken and scoffed in indignation, then looked back over at Kim's body. A lonely tear fell down her green cheek. She mumbled just barely loud enough for Drakken to hear, "Nobody kills Kimmie and gets away with it. That was **my** job."

The end…

No plans to continue. This was just meant to show what Shego might have done if Warmonga had done the unthinkable.

I know I normally don't end my fics like this, and I will admit I was about to put a spin on the end, but decided to leave it this way. Seemed more powerful. Sorry if I brought anyone down…

Also, let me know if I should have posted this as an "M" fic... Thanks...


	14. I Never Said I Loved Her

Catching up on my reading, I was perusing through Sir Sebastians series of shorts "Stolen Kisses". This Plot Bunny reared its ugly head after reading the one titled "Hopped Up". I don't blame you SS… Just my overactive imagination.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters involved. OK?????

Warning: Death fic, so please read responsibly.

I Never Said I Loved Her

Ron was so peeved… A twisted ankle meant that he couldn't help Kim on her latest mission, so he was sitting at home on the couch watching Fearless Ferret reruns. It was an easy mission, as it was only Frugal Lucre, trying to put counterfeit pennies into the currency system, but Ron still couldn't get his mind off of his girlfriend.

Hoping that nothing was going wrong with the mission, a commercial came on the TV advertising for, of all things, cemetery plots.

_"Do you have a loved one who is at the end of their life? Do you know anyone who doesn't have much longer to go? Or has the unthinkable suddenly happened, and someone you care deeply for has suddenly passed on? Well… it is possible. We at Shady Acres would like to take the burden from you, and we'll help you with everything._

_"So give us a call at 1-800, 4-The-End… That's 1-800-484-3363."_

Just as the Fearless Ferret episode came back on, Ron heard his Kimmunicator beep its familiar 4 notes. _Bee-Beep-Be-Deep_

He picked it up and pressed the answer button after seeing it was his girlfriend Kim. _Girlfriend…_ Ron thought with a chuckle. _Who would have ever thought that we would be a couple? Or even go on to college together, for that matter…_

"Hey KP… Almost home?"

"Yeah, almost home." Kim's voice sounded tired, and she even looked tired. "I appreciate the Sloth so much more when it's out of commission and being worked on by the Tweebs. I had forgotten how uncomfortable some of these rides can be."

"Who are your riding with this time?" Ron asked as he saw Kim pluck what looked like a piece of hay from her red hair.

"I'm in the back of a chicken truck driven by Ricardo." Kim said as she blew a stray lock of her hair out of her face.

"I don't remember a Ricardo…"

"Oh that's right. He had flown me one time when I was… searching for you and Yori." Kim ducked her eyes in embarrassment at the memory of her gealing over Yori.

Ron then heard the clanging of a rail-road crossing come across the speakers, and Kim spoke again. "Looks like we'll have to wait for a train, so I might be home a little late. As soon as I stop at my house, I'll come over and see you. OK?"

"OK…" Ron simply responded.

"Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"I Love you…" Suddenly there was a loud blaring of a train horn over the speakers, and without warning he then heard what sounded like an explosion. The picture on the screen became a whirlwind of images. Ron saw feathers flying, chicken bodies flying everywhere, and broken images of pieces of wood and hay. Among these images, Ron could barely make out Kim's red hair as it looked like she was tossed around like a rag doll. Then without warning, his screen and speakers were filled with static.

Ron was frantic, to say the least. "Kim! Kim! What happened are you ok?" He shook the communication device in his hands in an effort to make it work, but there was nothing… just the hiss of static.

After about a minute, Ron then heard a voice through the hiss. It was distant, tinny, and not very loud at all. He had to turn the volume up to its maximum to hear, but he could tell it was Kim's voice.

_"Ron? Can you hear me Ron?" _

"Yes Kim I can hear you, but barely. Are you OK?"

_"I am now… I'll see you soon. OK?"_

A wash of relief washed over him, and Ron assumed that the static picture was probably because Kim's Kimmunicator was damaged in the accident.

"OK Kim… I'll see you. Love you too." He then pressed the button to disconnect the call.

Ron then leaned back and watched the final 20 minutes of the current Fearless Ferret episode. Just as it ended, his doorbell rang.

Ron got up from the couch wondering why Kim didn't just walk in like she always did, as she actually had a key to his house. Ron opened the door, and his eyes flew open and his mouth dropped in mute shock. Standing there in front of him was Kim's parents, her brothers… and a police officer.

…x x x x…

After Kim's family and the police officer informed Ron of the horrific accident that claimed Kim's life, he just sat there. He couldn't believe what had happened.

"Wait!" He suddenly said and pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket. "Kim said she was OK! She told me so herself!" Ron held the Kimmunicator up so everyone could see the screen and the time the last call ended. It read "9:12 PM".

"But, that makes no sense." The officer said with confused and narrowed eyes. "It was determined that Miss Possible passed on at precisely 9:10. The wristwatch on the driver stopped as soon as the train hit the truck, causing it to stop immediately. Miss Possible was killed at the moment of impact."

Ron's throat suddenly had a huge lump.

"Ronnie…?" Anne Possible said with concern, and reached over taking hold of his wrist. "You're as white as a sheet."

"K… Kim told m… me she loved me right b… before it h… happened." Tears began to fall down his freckled cheeks. "It was after it h… happened that I said I loved her too. She didn't even hear me."

By now Ron's head was on his arms and he cried. He cried for the loss of his friend, his love, his KP. All Anne could do was place a loving hand on his blond hair as she softly spoke, tears falling down her own cheeks. "She knew Ronnie… She knew."

The end…

* * *

Sorry for the downer… I actually don't like to write death fics because they tend to drain me a bit at the end, but you know those pesky little Plot Bunnies… Oh, and the story itself is well under 1000 words.


	15. Film Appreciation

Hi there y'all… I normally don't post on Sunday night, as I'm usually at work, but I had taken the night off for my B-Day. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys…

Standard Disclaimer applies to this story, as it has for all of the previous…

Film Appreciation

Jim and Tim Possible were quite lucky to get into one of the more advanced electoral classes, and it was one that the two had really wanted to take. Of course Mr. Barkin was the teacher, cementing in the minds of the Possible twins that this man was truly a 'Teacher of all trades'.

The class that Jim and Tim were able to enroll in was none other than Film Appreciation. The class was to cover different aspects of Film, including but not limited to, Direction, Lighting, Subject Matter, and Plot Creation.

After being in the class for about 3 weeks, Mr. Barkin had an assignment for the students, and it was to create a short 5-minute film. The subject wasn't that important, as long as the genre could easily be identified.

Here is the film created by Jim and Tim Possible…

…x x x x…

Jim Possible started as he narrated the film with an Australian accent.

"Here we are in the wild, watching, and waiting, for the elusive Red Maned Lioness. What you are looking at now is the Lioness' favorite prey as he sits oblivious to any attack, and we are pretty sure that she is somewhere nearby."

Tim, who was holding onto the camera, spoke next but in a hushed voice. "Jim… to the left."

Sure enough, the camera lens now showed the Lioness, and Jim continued his narration of events.

"See how she slinks around the obstacles in her way, silent, and deadly. Her eyes dart just about everywhere, watching. Her ears listen for any wayward sound that might tip off her location. We are lucky enough to be in a position that she is not aware of us, or surely we would become her prey just as easily as her main target."

The camera moves just enough to put Jim in frame, and again he spoke very quietly, continuing in the Australian accent. "This is very dangerous for us to be here, and we are so very lucky to see this beast in action, so let's watch what happens next."

Jim continued to speak in hushed tones, barely able to be heard. "She's almost there, and it looks like she is about to strike. I almost feel sorry for her target, as he has no idea what is about to happen."

Suddenly the Lioness could be seen leaping towards her prey. At first there was much screaming, and all that could be seen was a tangle of limbs flying about and a series of grunts. Then the Red Maned Lioness was on top of her prey, holding him down. With wild green eyes she checked her surroundings one more time, and went in to her prey's neck for the kill.

It didn't take long for the prey to stop struggling as she feasted on his neck. After only a few seconds she suddenly stopped, raised her head, and looked around. It didn't take long for the beast to focus a deadly look directly at the camera.

"I think she's seen us Jim…" Tim said with a shaking voice.

The camera started to turn around, and Jim's voice could be heard next. "Tim! Look out!"

The camera went flying, and disjointed images could be seen of different body parts, mixed with quick glimpses of red hair. It didn't take long for the image on the screen to blank out and go to static, which was then overlaid with black lettering, showing the films credits.

…x x x x…

Jim and Tim walked up in front of the class, and Tim spoke. "As you can see, we survived our harrowing experience with the elusive and dangerous Red Maned Lioness. I strongly suggest that no one ever try to capture her, either in person, or by camera."

"Possibles squared…" Mr. Barkin's voice thundered, causing the twins to look over at their teacher. "Now your film here was actually pretty good. Nice action, lighting was adequate, and the direction was top notch. However, you get a 'B'."

"What??" Both Jim and Tim whined.

"I don't see how we could get anything less than an 'A' because…". Jim said, still with a bit of a whine in his voice.

"We even showed credits at the end and everything!" Tim finished.

"That may be so…" Mr. Barkin said, "But you two forgot one important thing."

"What's that Mr. B.?" The twins said together.

"You need to let your subjects, or in this case, you're sister and Stoppable… know that you are filming them!"

As the class laughed uproariously while Jim and Tim sulked back to their seats, sitting in the back of the class were the two subjects of Jim and Tim's film. Kim was trying to hide her blushing face in her arms on her desk, and Ron smiled nervously while trying to pull up his collar in an attempt to cover up the hickey that Kim had given him just a few nights ago.

The end…

* * *

Just another little idea that I hope you enjoyed. It was quite short, so I figured it belonged in my "Less Than 1000" collection.


	16. Breathe

Here's a VERY short little idea that came to me while thinking of a certain scene in "Emotion Sickness". Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: Same as all others…

Breathe

Kim had only said two words, "Hel-lloo, Baby." Then everything stopped, and he couldn't breathe at all.

Ron stood there literally staring at Kim… His friend, his BEST friend, actually… And he couldn't help it. He stood there with his jaw hanging open in mute silence, not knowing and not caring that her parent's could see how he was looking at their daughter.

There wasn't anyone else was in the room for that fraction of a second… it was just him, and his beautiful-bodacious best friend.

_Did I just think that about… Kim?_ Flashed through his mind as he continued to drink in every curve of her body, every small movement that she made, every millimeter of her very existence.

Then the vision in front of him spoke again, this time with a bit of merriment in her voice. "I felt like dressing up. You don't miiinnd, do you?"

Still, all Ron could do was look at the vision that was standing before him in the tight black dress, red shoes, and red bangle bracelets.

For what seemed like almost eons to Ron… he couldn't move, make a sound… nothing. Then he finally felt Kim's dad lift his jaw up off the floor, and put it back into place.

_Breathe stoppable… breathe!_ Screamed in Ron's mind, and then another thought came to him as well. _Say something!_

Finally his body responded to the commands from his brain, and Ron took a quick breath before saying, a bit shakily to be sure, "Nnnoo… no, umm… not at all."

The next thing Ron knew, he was quickly being dragged out of the Possible's house, and hearing something from her father about having Kimmie home by "T-Minus 10", whatever that meant.

After being dragged out of the front door by his best friend, now turned date, Ron's breath caught in his throat once more as he recalled what Mr. Dr. P. had said about a one-way ticket on a deep space probe… a black-hole deep… space probe, to be exact.

This time it wasn't until he and Kim had arrived at the Middleton Days Festival before he had finally taken another breath.

The end…

I know I'm covering a short little scene here, but I hope this kind of let's people know what could have been going through Ron Stoppable's mind at the time.


	17. Infinite Conversation

A few days ago, I had come up with a conversation between two individuals, and I wasn't sure what to do with it. With some input from Neo, I came up with this idea. Hope y'all don't think it's too 'Out There". Thank-You Neo!

Apply Standard Disclaimer… Here

Infinite Conversation

The last thing Kim and Ron remembered was Drakken laughing and saying something like "I finally win!" just before he pressed a large red button.

Then… Then it was as if the two teens were floating in a large expanse of nothingness… nothing but white surrounding them… for just a fraction of a second. Then, it felt like a large rubber band snapped them back to… whatever this reality was.

"Kim?" Ron said out of the corner of his mouth while his eyes stayed glued to the scene before him. "Where… where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The young red headed hero replied, and both continued to look at what was playing out before them. It was if the two teens were watching a play, yet it was happening right in front of them. No stage, no lights, just… it was just there.

Sitting in what appeared to be a coffee shop, opposite of each other, was none other than Kim Possible, and Shego. They appeared to be drinking cups of tea, and nibbling on Biscotti. Though one thing that had immediately caught Kim and Ron's attention, was that Shego had two small red horns sticking out of the top of her head, and Kim looked like she had a small golden halo hovering just above her red locks, tilted slightly to one side.

Neither… would you call each of them a Deity? Seemed to notice the new arrivals, and they started a conversation as if it was the normal thing to do.

_Shego started by saying, "Will you love me to save your life?"_

_Kim replied in a soft voice and furrowed brow, "I… I don't know."_

_Shego set down the Biscotti she was munching on and said, "Will you give yourself to me fully, with conviction and without remorse, even if I cannot return your love?"_

_Kim just sat there with her hands folded in her lap looking down, not answering._

_Shego took a sip of the steaming tea and then said, "Would you love me if it saved your world, your universe… The very existence of everything?"_

_Kim's face snapped up with almost a look of fear. "Are you trying to force me to love you, or are you threatening the very existence of being?"_

_Shego's response was no-nonsense. "No, to both questions. It merely is the way it is."_

_Kim brought her hands up from her lap and set them on the table, folded in front of her. "So I must give myself entirely to you, completely, and without remorse or regret, for all that I know to continue to exist?"_

_Shego__ responded with a small nod, and then said, "Yes. So do you love me?_

_Kim paused, knitting her eyebrows together while answering. "__…Yes."_

_Shego sat back hard in her chair and warily responded, "You do not sound convincing."_

_With stern resolve on her features, Kim spoke again. "I love you."_

_A sad smile briefly crossed the features of the green villainess before she responded. "Your voice says one thing, yet I can see your heart says another. If you do not love me without pretense or fervor, then all shall be for naught. So tell me again, do you love me?"_

_Kim sat up straighter in her chair, squared her shoulders, and with an adoring face full of wonder and emotion replied, "Yes. I do love you, and give myself to you completely, and without regret or remorse. Now__… do you love me?"_

_This brought Shego up short, and the two small red horns dissolved, only to be replaced by a small golden halo, slightly tilted to one side. Her reply was simple. "Yes."_

_Kim's halo disappeared gradually as well, only to be replaced by the two small red horns that had been previously on top of Shego's head. With an almost evil fortitude, Kim asked the question, "So… Will you love me to save your life?"_

_Shego replied just as her counterpart had previously replied to her when she had asked the same question before. "I… I don't know."_

Suddenly that stretched feeling began once again near their Solar Plexus, and both Kim and Ron found themselves snapped back inside Drakken's lair, looking at both Drakken and Shego, who whipped around and looked at the two teen heroes, obviously surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Drakken…" Shego growled as she dropped into a martial arts stance, while lighting up her hands. "I thought you said that Singularity Device would suck Kim Possible into the center of the Universe, destroying them both!"

"Well… umm… ermm…" Drakken said, obviously confused as to this turn of events, and frantically pressed the same red button, but to no avail. Nothing happened.

"I understand." Both Kim and Ron said in unison with far away looks in their eyes, and just barely loud enough to be heard. Shego dropped her hands, doused her green flames, and stood still in mute realization as both teen heroes walked out of the lair, seemingly without a care in world.

Just as Kim and Ron stepped into the sunlight, both said one more word, and unknown to them, Shego said the same word at the same exact time… "Balance."

Then as if nothing had happened, Shego went back to mocking her boss, while Kim and Ron climbed into the Sloth, laughing and joking as if they hadn't a care in the world.

The End…

* * *

So does this make you ponder? Does it make you… Think? I hope so, as that's the main reason for its creation.


	18. Coo Coo CaChoo Mrs Possible

And yet another Plot Bunny decides to invade my home.

This is rated "T" for slight innuendo, and certain visuals. (Nothing raunchy)

Coo Coo Ca-Choo Mrs. Possible

Suddenly Ron's eyes snapped open, and for a fraction of a second he didn't quite recognize his surroundings. Then after a few more seconds passed, some of the cobwebs cleared from his mind and he started to recognize that he had been sleeping on the pullout couch in James Possible's Den.

It had been a late mission he and Kim were on, and so when they returned back to Kim's house, he decided to stay over and sleep there. Now it was the middle of the night, he was awake… and he had to go to the bathroom.

After taking care of business in the adjacent bathroom, Ron heard his stomach give out a rumble.

"Need a midnight snack, huh?" He whispered to his stomach. "I suppose the Possibles wouldn't mind if I make something simple. I'll just need to be quiet."

Quickly and quietly Ron was able to put together a sandwich consisting of turkey, Swiss Cheese, tomato and lettuce. He also poured himself a glass of milk, and snagged a whole Kosher Dill Pickle. He opted to not get anything for Rufus, as the little naked mole rat was quite tuckered out from their mission and was still sound asleep.

Holding the pickle between his teeth, the plate with the sandwich in one hand and his glass of milk in the other, Ron turned around to sit at the table. But what he saw instead, stopped him dead in his tracks.

There in the doorway of the kitchen was Mrs. Dr. Possible, and she seemed to be wearing nothing but a skimpy little negligee. It didn't appear that she had seen Ron, as she was bent over at the waist with her shapely bottom leaning against the doorjamb. One knee was slightly bent, and it appeared that she was stretching her other leg as her hands were wrapped around the calf of her straight leg.

The sight took Ron totally by surprise, and his mouth opened in both wonder and amazement at the sight of Kim's mom in such a position. As a result, the pickle fell out of his mouth and hit the floor of the kitchen with a wet smack.

Anne looked up in surprise and said "Oh my… Ronald! I… I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I had woken up with a cramp in my leg and was stretching it out. I didn't want to wake James, so I came down here."

Stunned beyond the capacity to reason whatsoever, all Ron could do was look at Mrs. Dr. P. The negligee she wore consisted of a light pink sheer one-piece robe, edged in ruffled lace of a darker shade of pink, which stopped at mid-thigh. Underneath this opaque material was a solid darker material that covered her breasts and bottom.

With a smirk on her face, Anne straightened herself up and walked towards Ron with a decided sway to her hips, which caused the sheer material of her sleep wear to move almost seductively up and down her shapely thighs. Her forward movement also caused the sheer robe to press against her body, accentuating her curves.

She stood eye-to-eye with Ron for a moment, as the boy had a bit of a growth spurt in the last six months, and she then placed a shapely finger on the bottom of Ron's jaw, closing his mouth.

She then leaned over to one of his large ears and whispered huskily, "Ronald… you better pick up your pickle."

…x x x x…

The next thing Ron was aware of was that the small alarm next to his bed in the den was ringing, pulling him out of a deep sleep.

After turning the alarm off, the blond boy sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed his face and thought to himself, _Man… that was a weird dream… but it seemed so real! I had made a sandwich in the kitchen… and then I ran into Mrs. Dr. P.! _Just then his eyes landed on an empty plate that held fresh crumbs from a recently eaten sandwich. _Nah… that didn't really happen last night… Did it? _

He then stood up and went into the adjacent bathroom to splash some water on his face in an attempt to clear the remaining fog from his brain. As he came out of the bathroom, the smell of pancakes and bacon assaulted his senses. "mmm… breakfast."

Ron slowly walked into the kitchen while still rubbing eyes, and Kim was the first to greet him. "'Morning sleepy head."

She then gave a quick smile and an equally quick kiss on the cheek, causing her Tweeb Brothers to chorus "Ewww… Cooties!"

"Did you sleep well?" The young red head asked innocently.

"Uhh… yeah. I guess so." Was the response, as Ron still was still unsure as to what happened the previous night.

The next to enter the kitchen was the Possible Patriarch, carrying the morning paper under one arm. Just as he set the paper on the table, James noticed something on the floor of the kitchen. He went to the counter, retrieved a paper towel, and wiped a small amount of liquid off the floor.

Turning to his wife, Dr. James Timothy Possible asked what he **thought** was a simple question. "Hon? Why was there pickle juice on the floor?"

Pandemonium ensued next that morning in the Possible Kitchen, as suddenly Anne Possible went into a giggle fit so bad that she had to leave the room, all the while Kim Possible had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on her boyfriend.

The End…

* * *

According to my Word program, the story itself is 938 words. I wasn't sure how long this was going to end up, so I ended up placing it here.

Now before anyone asks…NO, Ron and Anne did NOT doing anything else that night! This was just an innocent mishap that occurred around 2:30 in the morning. (Thought I better clear up that point)

Also… if you are confused about the title, just look up the old movie "The Graduate", and listen to the song "Mrs. Robinson", by Simon and Garfunkel.


	19. Changes

Changes

For the third time that week, Ron was standing in the doorway of Kim and his bedroom late at night, the night light in the hall creating a shadow that obscured his face.

_This is becoming too much._ Kim thought, as she rolled over to look at her husband of 3 years. _I'm going to have to say something._

But before she could utter a sound, Ron broke the silence. "Kim… I have something to tell you."

_This is it._ She thought. _It's over._

"Kim… I…" Ron was having trouble finding the words, and Kim could hear the slight hitch in his voice that told her he was holding back crying. "I… I've fallen in love with someone else."

All the redhead could do was lie there in silence at her husband's pronouncement. Things would never be the same… that's for sure. Their lives together had changed completely in the last few weeks, and now it had all come to a head with Ron's bombshell of an admission.

Ron continued with a somber voice. "Sh… she looks a lot like you Kim, but yet different. And it's those differences that make her just so… unique. The way she laughs when I hold her, the way she looks at me with those big blue eyes whenever I speak to her… Everything about her I love more than anything else in the world."

Tears were now falling from Kim's eyes and she gave a little sniff as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "S… So where do we go from here Ron?" She asked, almost dreading what his answer was going to be.

"We… We're going to have to change, I guess. I… I know that it's in the nature of people to hate change, but sometimes it can be for the better. And Kim, I really do believe that this is going to be for the better."

Ron's dark form was now walking towards her, and Kim was wondering just what he was going to do. He leaned over and placed a small bundle in her arms before crawling over her body to lie on the other side.

Looking down into the bundle in her arms, Kim saw the object of Ron's affection, now sleeping soundly once again. "Ronnie… I still can't believe that we gave life to something so beautiful. She is definitely a gorgeous baby."

The end…

* * *

I do believe that this is the shortest thing I've ever written.


	20. Kiss of the Naco

VERY short, hope y'all like…

Kiss of the Naco

It was a hard day of college courses, and all Kim could do was trudge her way to the apartment that she and Ron were sharing. (Two bedrooms, mind you) She was so glad that her and Ron's parents had consented to letting them live together, and this was definitely going to be one of those days she needed him to be there.

In her first class, Professor Clarkson seemed to be inordinately picking on her and her alone, and in her Political Science class the teacher just happened to pile on the homework. Then to top it all off, she just couldn't get her timing down during Dance Squad practice. She was so used to cheers in high school that she just couldn't get it into her head that all they were supposed to do was dance during commercial breaks during a game.

As the red head quietly entered the apartment, she called out to her boyfriend, and didn't get an immediate answer. She set her books down on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

There she saw Ron with his back to her while standing in front of the kitchen sink. Thinking he must not have heard her, Kim said again, "Honey, I'm home… and I could really use some Ronshine."

She didn't see Ron involuntarily tense up, and then he turned around to find Kim right in front of him. His eyes were wide in surprise. When Kim went in for her kiss, Ron seemed to have his lips pressed tight together, and he was trying to avoid giving her a kiss.

"C'mon Wonnie… I've had a really bad day, and I would like a kiss from my boyfriend." She leaned in again, and by now she could tell that he was holding his breath.

Not caring what Ron might be doing, Kim grabbed her boyfriend by the face, and pulled him down towards her. As soon as her lips touched Ron's, Kim's eyes rolled up in their sockets, and she slumped to the floor without a sound.

…x x x x…

About fifteen minutes later, Kim woke up on the couch yelling "Ron! We've been gassed! Get your mask..." She then sees Ron sitting on an easy chair next to her with a contrite look on his face.

Sitting up, the red head asked, "Ron? Wh… what happened? I… I was kissing you, and then all of a sudden it felt like we were hit with with some sort of noxious gas, and apparently I passed out. Didn't you?

Ron seemed to drop his head even further before he spoke. "I… I'm sorry Kim. I tried to keep it from you… but eventually I had to breathe. You see… I had just eaten a Naco that was heavy on Garlic, Onions, and Parmesan Cheese."

At this point Kim saw Rufus sitting on the arm of the chair next to Ron waving one of his little paws in front of his face. "Stinky!" The little mole rat squeaked out, and pinched his nose.

"Well Ron," Kim said with an unreadable look on her face, "I think you've just discovered a better knock-out gas than Wades 'Kissy Girl Lip Gloss'."

The End…

* * *

This was just another quick little something that I thought was kinda funny. Hope you do too…


	21. Mindless Imagination

Warning: Something different from me, so please read with a very open mind.

You can blame this on Slipgate if you wish, because of his response to my Topic on the Forum titled "Writing out of your comfort zone". I sincerely wish to say Thank-You to him, as what he said caused me to try something I hadn't really done before. It's something new (for me anyway), mixed with my own little… flair.

Mindless Imagination

After waking up with a start, Kim immediately rolled to one side, facing away from her bed-partner. She had been having the strangest dreams lately, and she didn't want to wake them up.

_What was it this time?_ Went through her head, as she squinted her eyes in an attempt to see what time was on the clock sitting on the nightstand. _Oh yeah… the same one as always. _

…x x x x…

Kim held Ron's right hand in both of hers as she sat across from him at their booth inside Bueno Naco. "I'm so, so sorry Ron. It… it just… happened. I can't explain it, and I really don't understand it myself. But… there it is. I only hope that you understand."

Tears were flowing from Ron's confused eyes after listening to his girlfriend for the last thirty minutes. He slowly pulled his hand out of Kim's grasp.

"Kim… I… I think I understand." He absently sniffed and continued. "Really, I do. But you see… this just isn't the way things were supposed to be. It's not the way things were supposed to happen. I… I saw it… in a vision. We… we were supposed to be together. Forever."

While leaning back against the bench seat, his eyes turned a dark blue color.

"It was both of our destiny's to be together Kim, as one. You with me, and me with you. So… if our destiny has changed, then I guess I need to change it back."

Without warning Ron quickly leaned over the table while reaching out his hands, and placed his palms on both sides of Kim's face. Immediately she let out a scream and then… and then… she woke up.

…x x x x…

"The same dream again?"

Rolling over, Kim looked at the one person that she knew she was destined to be with for the rest of her life to give them an answer. She opened her mouth to respond, but none came, so all she did was nod her head.

"Come here then, and let me chase those nightmares away." She melted into their arms.

Comfort. That's what Kim felt in the embrace. Feeling the skin, inhaling the person's scent… it all had a calming effect on her immediately. Suddenly she felt lips kissing her on the nape of her neck. "Please… I… I just don't feel like it this morning."

"Are you sure? It's the only thing that ever seems to calm you down after you… dream."

"Yeah, I'm sure. This time I want to… I don't know… really feel the effects of it. It's been so long ever since I left, and this time I just want to… remember. Is that weird?" Her eyes scrunched together in slight confusion.

"No, it's not weird at all." Came the immediate response, surprising the red head. "It was a major change in your life. I know you don't regret it, you've told me so yourself. But if this recurring dream starts to affect your everyday life… _our_ every day life… then maybe something should be done to…"

"No!" Kim out of Kim's mouth before she could stop herself. "I NEED that dream! I will **not** have it taken away. It's the only memory I have of… him." Kim finished with a slight shake in her voice.

"Do you still love him?" Came the question that Kim thought she would never hear asked of her.

"I… I'm not sure." Kim watched as her bed partner moved their legs out from beneath the covers and momentarily sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but marvel at the shape of the body. The supple yet strong shoulders, the strong yet flexible back, and the most perfectly shaped…

Their head snapped around. "Are you ogling me again?" Kim tried to quickly avert her eyes and failed miserably.

Almost seductively she bit her lower lip. "Sorry. You know me too well."

"**Now** who is trying to seduce who?" Immediately Kim brought on a look of innocence that made her partner get on the bed and crawl next to her. "You are so… damned… cute when you do that."

"I am what I is." This garnered a look of confusion directed at the red head.

"You know, you just sounded like… him… there for a second."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kim lowered her eyes for a moment, keeping them hidden with her bangs just as they flashed blue for a fraction of a second. She then looked back up. "Now come here Shego… my dream has faded, and now I'm feeling a little… rambunctious."

The end…

Does the title fit?

I'm not even sure what this would be categorized as…


	22. Caught in the Act

Just a short little something to stretch my proverbial "Writing legs" before getting back into updating my regular stories…

Disclaimer: Same as all the others. Small warning though: There might be just a tad of innuendo…

Caught in the Act

It was late afternoon on a Saturday, and Kim and Ron were in Kim's loft bedroom. Both were sitting on her bed cross-legged and looking at each other with smiles on their faces, as they were in complete awe at what they had just done.

Kim was a little out of breath as she spoke. "I… I can't believe we just did that Ron!" She then dropped her head a bit and glanced at the blond boy in front of her with a demure look. You do realize Ron, that I would never do anything like that with anyone else but you, right?"

"Aww… Thanks Kim." Ron replied, doing something that he rarely ever did, blush. "It was fun. C… can we do it again?" His eyes were wide in both excitement and anticipation of her answer.

"So soon?" The redhead asked with a bit of surprise. "Aren't you… you know…?"

"No, not really." The young boy replied. "In fact, I feel… energized!"

Kim could barely talk as the smile on her face was still showing her own excitement at what the two had just done. "I know!" Her face then suddenly turned completely serious. "You know we can't tell our 'rents about this, right?"

Immediately Ron looked a bit apprehensive. "I… don't know Kim. I mean… I don't like lying to my 'rents."

"Pleeeease Ron?" Kim's eyes were literally pleading. "I have a feeling my mom might not get too angry, but Daddy? He might be the one to go a little… overboard. He might threaten to disown me, and I don't even want to think what he might do to **you**." She gently lay a caring hand on Ron's forearm.

At that point their conversation was interrupted by the voice of none other than the person they were talking about. "Kimmie-Cub? We're home early!"

Immediately Kim's voice went into a harsh whisper. "Oh no! They're home! We can't let Daddy find us like this!"

James Possible's voice was suddenly louder as he was now standing at the foot of the stairs that led up to his daughter's room. "Kim? Are you up there? I thought I heard voices."

The first words out of Kim's mouth were loud enough for him to hear. "Hold on Daddy!" She then turned back to Ron and whispered. "Get into my closet! There's no time to clean up. I'll take all the blame for this."

"What?" The young boy responded with horror on his face. "Kim… I'm not going to let you take the fall!"

A short tussle between the two ensued, as Kim tried desperately to push Ron towards her closet. Suddenly, none other than the man that had called up to them just a few moments ago interrupted the two. He was right behind them.

"Kimberly… Ronald… Just what are the two of you doing up here?" Both his daughter and Ron Stoppable slowly turned around to face both their possible demise, and a very angry Dr. James Timothy Possible.

After the two turned, James' anger slowly faded from his face and his frown slowly turned into a smile. Finally he burst out laughing. Standing in front of him was his 10-year-old daughter and her best friend Ronald… their little faces smeared with chocolate. Looking to his left he then saw a pile of at least a dozen empty chocolate wrappers, and shook his head thinking about what this meant for the next four to six hours in both his house, and the Stoppables.

The End…


	23. Ron's Kisses

Just another 'little idea' that I wanted to write out. Hope y'all enjoy!

Don't forget the General Disclaimer!

Ron's Kisses

Kim was feeling just a bit 'put out' this Friday morning, for two reasons. One, because the Tweebs were working on her car to improve on a few concepts they had installed a couple weeks ago, and two, because her boyfriend Ron Stoppable wasn't walking to school with her.

Apparently Ron had something he had to take care of this morning, and he had been quiet about what he had going on. Kim was a bit surprised, since her boyfriend wasn't really the best at keeping secrets from her.

When she finally arrived at school and opened the front doors, her better-than-average hearing picked up a conversation between two girls that were a grade beneath her.

"Did you get a kiss from Ron Stoppable?" One girl said to the other in an excited voice.

The second girl seemed almost giddy. "Yes, I did. I even asked for a second, and he gave it to me!"

Kim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why would Ron be kissing other girls?_ There has **got **to be another explanation.

Her confusion, hurt and anger continued to worsen as she heard almost the same conversation between other girls on the way to her locker, and they varied from Freshmen, all the way to Seniors. Heck, she even thought she heard _Bonnie_ saying something about getting a kiss from Ron!

Keeping her growing embarrassment and anger down, Kim quickly walked to her locker to put her books inside. While the door was open, she heard Ron's voice on the other side.

"Hey there, Kim. I saved the biggest kiss for…"

Before the blond boy could finish his sentence, Kim slammed her locker door shut and was immediately in his face. "Ron Stoppable! How… How **could** you? You've been running around the school kissing every girl you see, and then you have the **nerve** to tell **me**… your **girlfriend**, that you saved the biggest kiss for?"

While giving Ron the verbal beat-down, she literally marched him backwards into the opposite wall, where he finally stopped, and Kim was right in his face. She was on the verge of tears because of his unfaithfulness, and she felt heartbroken. Right now though, her anger was rising like a volcano.

"I should break up with you right here, **right now**!" Kim backed up a few steps ready to give the final blow and scream at the top of her lungs that she and Ron Stoppable were no longer a couple, when she finally noticed a few things about her boyfriend that she had somehow missed.

On top of his head were… rabbit ears? And on his cheeks were drawn… whiskers? Ron's hands were behind his back, and once again her eyebrows knitted together in obvious confusion.

Kim's jaw worked up and down, not knowing what to say or do at this point. She then saw her 'Easter Bunny-Boyfriend' bring a hand out from behind his back, and it was covered in a brown gooey substance.

Ron spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "Uhh… Happy Easter, Kim? I… I saved the biggest chocolate kiss for you… but it seems that it's been… ruined."

…x x x x…

"Stoppable… Possible!" Steve Barkin's voice boomed in the room. "Detention is supposed to be a time of suffering and despair. So wipe those goofy grins off of your faces!"

Unfortunately, neither teen could comply as they both had a memory etched in their minds of the biggest kiss they had given each other right in the halls of Middleton High. And Kim didn't mind one bit that she had a rather large chocolate hand print on her backside.

The End…

* * *

I know this is a bit early, but I figured, what the heck...

In this story, in no way shape or form, was I referring to the brand name "Hershey's Kisses", as "Chocolate Kiss" was used in a general sense.

I've also thought of how things might go if the roles were reversed, but y'all would know the surprise at the end.


	24. Is it Over?

Just another strange little something that came to mind in bits and pieces. When I put it all together, this is the result.

Is it Over?

Kim sat across from Ron inside their favorite fast-food restaurant and took hold of one of his hands while looking into his deep brown puppy-dog eyes. Her voice was shaking with heavy emotion "Ron… I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say."

A tear fell from one of those sad brown eyes. "Please Kim, say it isn't so. It… it can't be… over, can it?" The blond boy gave a sad little sniff.

The red head dropped her face, hiding it from him for a few seconds, and when she looked back up, tears were welling in her green orbs. "It's just… It seems we're going no where… you know?"

To Ron it seemed that there was nothing else around him. No Naco on his plate, no fast food joint around him, not even a parking lot. It was just he… and Kim. Ron's voice hitched a bit before he could speak. "But… I thought we were going so strong. Everything just seemed so perfect and… and…"

"That's just it Ron, I think things were just a little 'too' perfect." Kim raised his large hand and gave one of his knuckles a gentle kiss. With one of his fingers, Ron gently wiped a tear from her cheek, then turned his hand and cupped her face.

Kim closed her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly, pulling it away from her face. "Please Ron… you're just making this all that much harder, you know? Neither of us wanted this to happen… but it did. Now we can't do anything about it."

"But what if…" Ron started.

"It's been tried." Kim quickly responded.

"How about if we…" The young boy tried to say.

"That also was attempted," Was another equally quick reply by the red head. "And it didn't work either."

"So… where do we go from here Kim?" Ron said, and picked at his Naco. His lack-luster attempt at eating brought forth the third member of their party, who had been napping, or so the two human's had thought, in Ron's pocket.

The little naked mole rat had been listening to the conversation intently and decided to come out at this time. He stood up on his hind legs and looked at Ron. "Hnk… It's over?"

"Yeah Buddy… I think we're done." Ron's voice sounded defeated, and it immediately affected the little animal.

"Awww…" The little guy's head dropped, and then he looked up at the female of their group. His face held a questioning glance, as if asking Kim if it was true, and she sadly nodded. Immediately the normally always hungry naked mole rat paid no attention to the relatively untouched Naco on Ron's plate, and he too started to cry at the news that he had just heard.

Now the scene was complete at the table, there was now a trifecta of tears.

Just as all three started to wipe water works from their cheeks, a voice spoke loudly from the door of Bueno Nacho. "Stop you're crying. There's no crying allowed here. Things are **NOT** over, until **WE** say it's over."

Kim looked up at the stranger. "Um, sir? Who are you, and who is this 'we' that you're talking about?"

The young man looked back over his shoulder, harumphed, and then stuck his head back out the door. He yelled loud enough for the teens to hear inside the restaurant, "C'mon you guys! Get in here! Y'all said you wanted to keep this going and not let Kim, Ron, and the gang fade into the sunset!" The stranger then stepped back inside and held the door wide open.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus' eyes went wide as what seemed like hundreds of people strode purposefully into the small fast food restaurant. The original man that had entered the establishment and spoke to them, stood behind Kim's seat with his hand on the back and a wide grin on his face. The room looked like it was packed with people of all ethnicity's, and all ages (at least from preteen to those well past their 50's).

"But Sir…" Kim said imploringly while stepping up onto the bench seat she had been sitting on, looking out over the huge crowd that seemed like shouldn't even be able to fit in such a small building. "Who… who are all of these people? And what did you mean when you said 'Things are **NOT** over, until **WE** say it's over'?"

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus… **WE** are those who will never forget you. **WE** will keep your legacy alive. **WE** will continue your stories, and your adventures. We are… The Kimmunity."

The End… (or is it?)

Yeah, it's kinda quirky, and maybe just a little weird, but I thought y'all might enjoy this odd little plot bunny that looked at me with it's cute little bunny eyes.


	25. This, That, and Etc

Thought of this idea one day at work, and figured I'd go ahead and write it out. Ended up being short, so I put it here. Hope y'all enjoy!

This, That, and Etc.

Ron had pretty much gotten the handle of things working at Smarty Mart, but there was still one aspect of the job that he had just a little trouble with… the Stockroom.

"Aww Mann… I knew I shouldn't have drawn straws with Mr. B. to see who straightens up this place this week. I swear, I think he…"

In the middle of ruminating, a deep voice interrupted the young boy's thoughts. "You think what, Stoppable?"

Spinning around, Ron had to think fast. Curse this thinking aloud thing. "Oh h… hey there Mr. B. I… I was just thinking that you are one of the fairest guys that I know! On this planet! In this… stockroom. Heh heh." As he spoke Ron was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeeeaahhh right." The teacher, now Smarty Mart employee said with a sideways glance. "So… you do have a better plan of attacking this mess than the last time, right?"

"Plan of…" The tow-headed teen started to say with a confused look on his face, but then suddenly realized what the large man was saying, and started to point out things in the immediate area around him "Oh, yeah… I do. I'm going to put this here, that there and… those over…"

Mr. Barkin grumbled. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you." This was definitely not a question, but a statement of fact, and the nervous look on Ron's face confirmed Mr. B's assessment.

Before he realized what he was doing, the part-time Smarty Mart employee and full-time teacher started… teaching. "Let me suggest you put this here, that there, and those up there." Like Ron had done previously, Mr. Barkin was pointing out everything he was talking about.

At this point Ron was starting to understand the concept of what Mr. Barkin was doing, so he began to make a few suggestions as well. "So what if I put this over there, those inside here, that over by that, and these under there."

"Where?"

"Under there." Ron made a half-hearted attempt at indicating the location.

"Under where?"

"Ha!"

"What?" By now Mr. Barkin was confused.

"hee hee… I made you say underwear."

"Stoppable…" The large teacher grated through his teeth.

"Sorry Mr. B. So if I put this here, that there, those over there, these up there, those… thingy's in this, the whatchamacallits in the doohickey and the thingamabobs next to the whatever that is… I should be golden, right?"

Not having any idea what Ron was talking about or referring to, Mr. Barkin just nodded as he walked out of the stockroom backwards, all the while keeping an eye on the boy. "Tell you what Stoppable, I'll come back in two hours and see how you're doing, OK?"

"OK Mr. B. See you in two!"

…x x x x…

Two hours later, Steve Barkin was standing just outside the swinging doors of the stockroom. He really didn't want to see what kind of mess Ron Stoppable made of the area, but it couldn't be worse than getting locked in a crate and being flown over seas, could it?

With a deep breath, Mr. Barkin pushed his way in, and immediately he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Stoppable, placing one thing on a shelf, and everything else was… organized perfectly! His jaw dropped, and for once in his life Steve Barkin was almost speechless.

"How did you… what did you…"

"Oh hey there Mr. B." Ron said while wiping his hands on his pants. "Whataya think? I just took your suggestion of how to start, and I went from there. It was actually pretty easy once I figured out your system."

"My… sys… system?" Confusion reigned on his face.

"Yeah! You said, and I quote… 'Let me suggest you put this here, that there, and those up there.' Once I got the hang of what you were saying, every thing else just clicked and fell into place." He finished with a big smile.

"But I wasn't telling… I mean, I only suggested a couple things and I wasn't specific." The large man shook his head in complete confusion and disbelief that this kid took a simple little non-specific suggestion and used it to organize a stockroom of over 1200 items.

Still not quite believing what had just happened, Mr. Barkin shook his head and turned around to leave the now pristine stockroom. He heard Stoppable call out as he pushed through the doors, "So ya think I'll get Employee of the Year for this?"

The End…

* * *

Hopefully this will get my thinking cap fired up so I can finish "Possible Manipulation" and work on other things I've wanted to write.


	26. Naked

This little story garners a "T" rating to be safe, so please, read responsibly.

**Naked**

**(A poem by Rufus and Ron)**

Naked are we, we are naked you see

We are as naked as naked can be

Our minds are not dirty, nor are we flirty

We just wanna be naked you see

So not a stitch is the sitch!

Not a stitch over here, not a stitch over there

Not a stitch on anyone anywhere

It's the naked rebellion, so come on be a Hellion

And be naked with Rufus and me!

…x x x x…

After Ron read his poem in front of the class with Rufus on his shoulder (and not much else on I might add), his best friend Kim and the teacher Mr. Barkin sat looking at him with mouths open in utter horror at what Ron had just done.

Yeah, the assignment for today was to write a poem in any style and read it in front of the class, but no one thought he would go to this kind of extreme.

The entire room was completely silent for a good thirty seconds, and suddenly something flew across the room catching both Kim and Mr. Barkin's eye. It was a piece of clothing!

It took only a matter of seconds after that for the air to be filled with a flurry of clothes being pulled off and people proudly calling out "I'm naked!"

Students began to run out of the classroom without a care in various states of undress, ranging from just a shirt off to no pants, and even a bare female topside as well. But amongst all of this partial nakedness, one individual with short brunette hair and teal eyes literally streaked out of the room without a single piece of clothing on yelling "I'm naked!" louder than anyone else.

Ron continued to stand in front of the room with just his boxers on and Rufus still on his shoulder, looking quite proud of himself. Kim continued to sit in her seat, with her face in her hands not quite believing what just occurred, and all the burly teacher had to say in response to everything was "Well Mr. Stoppable, I certainly hope you are proud of yourself."

In fact he was, and Ron strolled out of classroom, into the fray of partial and full nudity that now covered the entire campus.

The End

* * *

Anyone else wanna get naked? ; )


	27. Valentine's Mourning

A bit of angst for Valentine's Day…

Valentine's Mourning

It was a simple little gesture, and no one else would have thought anything about it, or given it a second thought, but this was Kim Possible. Everything meant something to her, especially at this point of her life.

She looked at the small red rose that sat on the kitchen table as it stood straight in a small vase, and a tear dropped from one of her eyes. It was amazing how such small tokens of affection could bring out such huge emotions inside her these days.

Then she spied a small folded card sitting next to the vase, and on the outside it simply said "Kim". She slowly walked across the floor and gently picked it up. It was the size of a simple Thank-You card, and not even in an envelope. It was simple, but it was what was written inside that made the card as important as life itself.

Opening the card, her eyes fell upon the few words that were written. "To Kim, I love you very much, Ron".

Now the water works were running out of both eyes, and Kim had to stifle a sob. "He remembered." The redhead gently held the small card to her breast, as if it was a cherished heirloom, which in fact to her it was much, much more.

The next thing Kim did was pull one of the chairs back from the table and she gently sat down. She then reached out and took the rose from its vase to take in the aroma, and it appeared to have been freshly cut. She could also sense a hint of dew on the petals, even though Kim knew that was highly unlikely.

As she put the flower back into the vase, the creaking of a floorboard behind her caused Kim to turn around in the chair to see who was there. At first she didn't see anyone, and her senses were on high alert to try and ascertain who her visitor was. After all, it was near 5:30 in the morning, and she didn't have any idea who could be there. Or did she?

Then a voice echoed into the room from her visitor who was just out of eyesight. "I'm glad you like the rose."

Kim stayed in her chair as she replied "Of course I like the rose Ronnie… Anything you give me I'll love, you know that."

A small chuckle was heard from the other room, and then the voice continued. "Yeah… I remember when I gave you that weird looking stuffed toy. What was it called again? Oh yeah… a Pandaroo."

Kim smiled and her eyes dropped in remembrance of the time he was talking about. "Gold Star Edition… They only made twelve." Her voice hitched a bit as she stifled another sob. "Oh Ronnie… I just wish that…"

The voice interrupted, "Please Kim, I know what you're going to say, and I don't want you thinking like that."

"You've always known me so well." The red head replied with a sad smile. "Even now."

There was a long pause in the conversation, in which only the ticking of a wall clock could be heard, as well as a few crickets from outside. It was Kim that finally broke the silence. "I can't stop thinking about… that night… one year ago."

"Please Kim…" Ron's voice said, "Don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault. It… was just my time."

"If… if only I was quicker…"

"Please Kim."

"I could have called someone…"

"They wouldn't have made it in time."

"I should have started to perform…"

"It wouldn't have made a difference Kim."

Ron's words sunk deep into her stubborn brain for about a minute or so before she finally stood up and turned completely around to try and face him. There in the darkened room a blue spark appeared about knee-high, just on the other side of the doorway. Kim wasn't scared, nor the least bit frightened, because she knew who this was, or who it used to be.

"Then why have you come here? Now?" Kim asked in a whisper barely loud enough to be heard by any mortal ear.

The blue spark slowly raised to eye level, and once again Ron's voice was heard loud and clear. "The flower and card should say it all Kim. I just wanted to say 'Happy Valentine's Day' to my wife of seventy years."

The End…

* * *

Sorry for making this one a downer of a Valentine's story folks, but I guess the Bunny bit, and well… you know the rest.


	28. Death Scene

Just a little Plot Bunny that I thought would fit well here.

Death Scene

Ron rappelled down to Kim as quick as he could, and almost immediately he could tell that the situation was not good. After all these years of working flawlessly, Kim's trusty rappelling gun had finally given out. The bad thing… was that it caused her to fall about a hundred feet to a small ledge jutting out from the side of a large cliff.

After unhooking the carabiner, he dropped the last couple of feet and immediately went to Kim's side. The area of the ledge was roughly six feet by ten feet, so there wasn't much room.

Gently he touched Kim's shoulder as she lay on her side. "Kim? Are… are you OK?" A low moan was the response, and slowly the red head rolled to her back. Ron could see a large welt appearing above her eye, and he could tell just by looking at her face she was in a lot of pain.

The young heroine gave a small cough, which caused a small amount of blood to trickle from one corner of her mouth. "I… I'm glad you're… (cough)… here, Ron."

"Don't worry Kim…" The young blonde boy hurriedly said, "I'll… I'll get you to a hospital."

The red head slowly blinked and gave a little smile to the boy she had been in love with for almost her entire young life. "I… I don't think I'm… going to make it… Honey."

Immediately emotions were running through Ron. "No… Don't say that Kim! I… I'll get you out of here, and to… to a hospital." He then gently took her wrist and tried tapping a button on the small Kimmunicator, but nothing happened as the unit was almost completely destroyed from the fall. "Wade! Wade! Come in… PLEASE!"

"All… already tried … Ronnie." She then let out three raspy coughs, each one making her wince. "Let's… let's just stay here… like this… for a while. Please?"

"No Kim… We… I've got to get you to… to a hospital!" Tears were now falling down the cheeks of Kim Possible's former sidekick and now boyfriend as he tried picking her up. When she yelped out in pain, Ron settled back down with her shoulders lying on his outstretched legs, and one arm cradling her head.

"P… Please Ron…" Kim said, as more blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "Both of my… ankles are broken… and I have at… at least a couple of broken ribs. I… I can tell at least one lung is punctured, maybe more. I… I don't need to be any… anywhere else, but right… right here. Be… besides… there's no… no place I'd rather… rather die, than right here… in your arms."

"No Kim… you can't die…" Ron shook his head side to side, causing his blonde hair to fall over his brown eyes. "Not… not this way. Not from something as stupid as... as a malfunction." He then gently leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Be sure… be sure to tell… Wade… that I don't blame… him." Her breathing seemed to stop for a moment, but then with what seemed like a Herculean effort, Kim took another breath and spoke just barely loud enough for him to hear, with her least breath ending on her last word, "I… I love… you… Raaawwwnnnyyy…"

Ron didn't wail out in sorrow, nor did his eyes burst forth in a torrent of tears. His sorrow was all felt within himself, as he hugged his girlfriend's now limp body against himself, and slowly rocked back and forth while sniffing back the few tears that did fall.

The only words heard uttereing from his mouth were "And I love you more than will ever know, Kimberly Anne Possible."

Silence… for a good minute. Pure silence that was then broken by the slow applause from one individual way in the back, and sniffing could also be heard as others started to applaud as well. Before long, the entire class from Kim and Ron's elective course called "Improvisational Acting" were literally on their feet.

Two young college students on the small stage stood from their positions amongst the improvised setting they had created… and bowed.

Somehow both of them knew that this class was going to be an easy A.

The End…


End file.
